To Fuck a Mockingbird
by davedavesontor
Summary: The exploits of Maycomb's thickest faggots.


To Fuck a Mockingbird

Atticus Finch drew his thick, pulsating rod from his daughter's gaping asshole and watched his juicy baby juice pour from her shithole.

"God-fucking-dammit, Scout!" Atticus squealed, "Why do you have to be such a little fucking tease?!"

"Daddy, you're so thick! You're so much better than Tom," Scout said.

"What the FUCK?" exclaimed Calpurnicus as she entered the room with her massive nigger titties hanging out, "Don't exclude me or masters Jem and Dill."

Dill whipped out his pickle and smacked Cal in the face with it, "Shut up. I don't know whether to send you back to the kitchen or to the cotton fields.

"No, please, Master Dill. Don't send me back to the cotton fields," cried Calpurnicus as she whipped around to Dill and whacked his face with her tits.

"Shut up, nigger," said Atticus, "Bend that thicc black booty over so I can pound your fucking rectum."

With this, Atticus began furiously pumping Calpurnicus' rear and caused her thicc ass cheeks to ripple like the Atlantic Ocean.

"I'mma get in on this shit," said Dill, and he began punishing Calpurnicus' watering mouth with his prickly pickle. Calpurnicus screamed in agony as she felt a big train of poo poo rampage through her rectum, coming straight for Atticus' unsuspecting cock. She tried to warn Atticus, but she couldn't say anything through the pickle juice in her mouth. The shut engulfed Atticus' cock in her ass and it leaked out of her shithole.

"Dafuq, bitch?" said Atticus, "How did you know I like scat play?"

"I told her," said Scout as she fingered her cunt.

Atticus withdrew his man sausage from Cal's ass. It was like a chili dog, covered in nigger shit. Atticus immediately ejaculated on Dill's face. Then Scout let out a moan as she squirted dank pussy juice all over the room. But then Jem walked into the room.

"Oh meh Jesus!" said Jem, "What is this madness?"

"Go back to bed, bitch," said Atticus, "I was just punishing a filthy nigger."

"Atticus!" Jem shouted, "That is not the proper term to refer to Calpurnicus with. She is an African American."

Jem then grabbed Calpurnicus by her shoulders and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"You shouldn't have to put up with this kind of treatment," Jem said, "You are a proud, independent African American woman, and YOU are in control of YOUR life."

Tears welled up in Calpurnicus' eyes and Atticus wiped the shit from his cock.

"Fuck you, son," said Atticus as he licked the shit off of his fingers, "I am so ashamed that I raised a filthy nigger lover! GTFO, bitch."

Jem got the fuck out.

Atticus, Scout, and Dill proceeded to drag Calpurnicus' fat ass across town to the courthouse. Atticus tied up Calpurnicus, Scout called the townsfolk, and Dill procured the whip. When all of Maycomb was ready, the lynching of Calpurnicus began. Atticus started by plunging a red-hot poker into Calpurnicus' rectum. He didn't stop until the entire rid was buried in her ass. Then he took a knife and shoved it in her gross nigger cunt.

Atticus then carved the number 666 into Cal's titties and prayed to Satan while bathing in her blood. He ripped off all his clothing and began running around Maycomb, chanting in Arabic and praying for Satan to bless his sacrifice.

Miss Maudie, while sporting her favorite BDSM costume, erected both the crucifix and half of the town's genitals. Calpurnicus was hung by her nigger tits on the cross as the blood drained out of her rancid cunt. The cross was drenched in gasoline and Scout and Dill danced around it while wearing goat heads and screaming for Satan to punish them with his massive goat cock.

Just as Calpurnicus was about to get lit, Tom Robinson rode into town naked on a pink pony, his 72 inch pussy pounder slapping against the pony's galloping feet.

"I done gone saving y'all, Calperkisu," cried Tom, "We done gone run off together!"

Tom cut Calpurnicus down from the cross with his razor-sharp cock and hoisted her onto his hairy Johnson. But Tom's cock was too big for Cal. It ruptured her entire digestive track as it plunged into her stomach and out her mouth. She was impaled on nigger cock. Tom then used her corpse as a Fleshlight™ until she was just a bloody pulp on his cock.

Jem and Scout were walking to school, preparing their asses to get rammed by Miss Caroline and her meter stick. Just then, Mrs Dubose screamed at the children.

"Jem Finch, you stupid nigger-faggot! Get over here and prolapse my filthy rotten chocolate starfish with your foot!"

"Yes, madam," called Jem, "Right away!"

"What the fuck?" cried Scout, "Why can't I have my asshole fisted by Jem's iron foot?"

"'Cause you're a fucking bitch, Scout! Go home and get fucked by Atticus like a good little cunt," said Jem as he fisted Mrs Dubose's wrinkly shithole.

"Ouchies!" cried Jem, "There's some sharp shit in your ass, Mrs Dubose."

Jem pulled out his foot, and there were several morphine needles stuck in it.

"Why are there so many morphine needles stuck in your ass, Mrs Dubose?" asked Jem.

"I need to hide them from Heck Tate, you fucking retard," explained Mrs Dubose.

Jem scraped the feces and needles from his yellow toenails and ejactulated suddenly from the morphine high.

Mrs Dubose, in a fit of pure ecstasy, rammed the entire length of her rifle into Jem's ass and pulled the trigger.

The bullet blazed through Jem's rectal cavity and bursted out of his stomach in a explosion of blood, guts, and fragments of whittled wooden dildos. Jem collapsed to his knees and let forth a bloodcurdling scream that rang throughout the expanses of heaven and the depths of hell. Time itself came to a standstill and the sound of Mozart's Requiem began to play as Jem silently cried his final agony.

"My asscheeks! They burn!" cried Jem in his nasally whine, "Why, God? Why have you done this to me? Why have you forsaken me?!"

Jem began to vomit up a mixture of blood, stomach acid, and more fragments of whittled wooden dildos. Soon all of Mrs Dubose's front lawn was drenched in Jem's innards. Jem crawled across the yard toward the form of a viciously- masturbating Mrs Dubose. Then, when Jem had given all that he could, he finally collapsed into the infinite oblivion of death. Mrs Dubose then proceeded to piss all over Jem's corpse like a dog on a fire hydrant.


End file.
